The Last Sons
by King Hawke
Summary: What if something went wrong between Krypton and Earth. what if...superman never arrived on earth, but arrived in Konoha, right after the Kyuubi's attack?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the DC Comics universe or Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------

_In the Vastness of Outer Space:_

The ship of legend falls through space, surrounded by green asteroids. Inside the small vessel is the last son of Krypton. Kal El sleeps peacefully with his red blanket wrapped around him.

A long shard of Kryptonite collides with the small silver ship. Sparks fly across its surface as its course is altered. Lights blink on inside the tiny cockpit as the computers assess the damages.

Giggling quietly as all babies do, Kal El reaches at the lights, several of the lights blinking out as he presses them.

"New coordinates set," the computer informs him pleasantly. The computer shifts more off course and jumps into hyperspace with a healthy portion of the asteroids getting caught in the hyperspace window and vanishing.

The asteroids break into smaller pieces at the neck break speed they are hurling through hyperspace around the small Kryptonian lifeboat.

Several days later, the ship drops out of hyperspace with the remains of Krypton. The planet that it is orbiting resembles Earth. "Scanning surface for largest power source and sign of civilization," the computer says politely. "Scan complete. Landing mode, initiated." The ship dives into the atmosphere, the asteroids right behind it.

_In Konoha: _

Ninja limp home from the battle with the Kyuubi. They stare up into the sky at the beautiful, extremely rare meteor shower. "Make a wish," mumbles a man as he sits near the bathhouse with a telescope, for once looking at the sky instead of the washing ladies. He sighs deeply and turns back to the bathhouse with a tired, yet perverted chuckle.

At the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi sits at his desk as he stares at the portrait of the Fourth Hokage sadly. He looks down at the baby in his arms and mutters, "The last son of the Yondaime, I wonder how the village will react to your heroism."

Anbu burst through the door and shout, "Lord Hokage, get down!" A moment later, a red hot object the size of a piano crashes through the roof.

He quickly places Naruto onto his chair and forms handsigns. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A thick wall of mud rises from the floor. The glowing red object stops a few inches from Sarutobi's face and he can feel its heat. He takes a step back and picks Naruto back up.

The Anbu say hurriedly, "Lord Hokage, are you okay?"

Sarutobi steps out from behind the mud wall and waves to them. "Yes, I am fine. Go back to your posts." They stare at the strange looking meteor but obey his order. Sarutobi takes the pipe out of his mouth and pokes the ship with it. He hears a thunk on contact and places it back in his mouth.

The Third Hokage cautiously places his hand on this ship and feels that it is already cool, despite its recent atmospheric reentry. A small symbol stands out to him. He frowns and holds Naruto closer to his chest.

The old man reaches out and touches the symbol, causing the ship to open up to reveal the giggling Kal El. Sarutobi lifts the boy out of the cockpit and holds a baby on each arm. He sighs, "This is going to be troublesome to explain to the council."

"Sir!" an Anbu says as he appears in a swirl of leaves. "Rocks from the latest meteor shower have struck the Council Building! Only the Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka clan heads survived! Your former teammates, Danzo and the civilian council were killed."

Sarutobi is saddened by the news of his teammates but suddenly smiles. He looks down at the two boys, "That just made my job a lot easier!"

He hands the two babies to the Anbu, who just holds them awkwardly, not sure what to do with them. The Third rolls out a large storage scroll and seals the ship into it. He places it into the Hokage personal scroll cabinet. "Thank you, Anbu," he says with a smile as he takes the babies back, much to the Anbu's relief. The ninja disappears before the Hokage can stick him with any more awkward tasks.

Sarutobi hums as he walks out of the Hokage tower towards the makeshift council building to meet with the remaining council.

The meeting begins and Sarutobi shows the baby boys to the council. "The blonde is the son of the Yondaime and is the container of Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox. The black haired one is an orphan that arrived unexpectedly in the village."

"From where," Shikaku Nara inquires idly.

Sarutobi thinks about it and finally answers, "The stars." The council stares at him in disbelief. "In fact, he came in a strange silver vessel. It made a hole in the Hokage Tower and landed on my desk. I had to form a mud wall to stop it from hitting me." The council keeps staring at him.

"Are you joking, Hokage Sarutobi?" asks Tsume Inuzuka in disbelief.

He leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers, "No, I am not. But, if one clan were to make an adoption of said child, it would only be fair that they both be adopted, since they are both orphans."

"We would like to, but we can't," Tsume says with a dark frown. "The clan's ninja dogs would smell the fox on the boy and attack him."

The Aburame representative nods in agreement and murmurs quietly, "Our clan's insects would behave similarly."

"That leaves the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyuga, and Nara," Sarutobi says cheerfully.

Hiashi stares at the other remaining clan heads. He turns back to the Hokage and states, "Would you consider a joint adoption of the four clans?" Sarutobi looks to the others.

Nara shrugs and replies, "This is going to be a drag, but, fine."

"We will do it," says the Akimichi clan head solemnly.

Hiashi bows to them politely and returns his piercing gaze to the Hokage. "Hokage Sarutobi, tomorrow we will discuss all that this entails."

"Of course," Sarutobi smirks. The clan heads leave to their clan districts, leaving behind a satisfied Hokage and two sleeping babies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**Thanks everyone that reviewed. Due to the number of reviews this chapter got, the next chapter is posted earlier than the other stories. **

**

* * *

**

_The Next Morning: _

Sarutobi sits at a new desk filling out paperwork. The four clan heads sit around him while filling out similar piles of paperwork. "Is this really necessary?" groans Shikaku Nara tiredly.

Hiashi snorts, "Come now, Nara, tired already?"

"I'm always tired, Hyuga. This is such a drag!" Shikaku replies unhappily.

Yamanako smirks and fills out another paper, "Think of it as training. I already have a daughter, so having a brother should help."

Sarutobi shakes his head and continues filling out papers until the pile on his desk finally disappears. "Done!" he announces triumphantly.

"Lord Hokage!" the secretary calls as the door opens. She is barely balancing a huge pile of papers in her arms.

He groans and bangs his head against the desk. The Third looks up at her, "Take it away! Can't you see I am in an important meeting?"

"My apologies, Lord Hokage!" the secretary exclaims before very slowly and carefully exiting the room, making sure that every paper stays in the stack.

They all set their filled out paperwork aside and glance at each other uneasily. Chomaru Akimichi munches on chips and asks between bites, "Who names the black-haired boy?"

"The Hyuga do, of course!" Hiashi says proudly. "It is only proper that the most powerful clan in the village name him!"

Nara grunts, "Troublesome as always. If I had my way, I'd just name him 'Boy' or 'Clark' or something."

"Clark?" inquires Yamanaka curiously. "How did you come up with that name?"

Nara shrugs, "I thought of it while cloud watching on the way home last night. He looks like a Clark to me."

Sarutobi rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Clark…I like it. But, what will his last name be?"

Inoichi Yamanaka smiles and replies, "Well…how about we just name him Clark Uzumaki, like Naruto Uzumaki? They are going to be brothers; it only seems right that they share the same last name."

"And what are we going to tell the village?" Hiashi frowns. "We should not tell them anything about Clark's origins or of Naruto's condition."

"Why not? Naruto is the village's hero! The village is very accepting of new things!" Sarutobi says positively.

The four clan heads stare at him and barely are able to stifle their laughter, even Hiashi. "Lord Hokage," begins Chomaru carefully, "The villagers are still human."

"In other words, they would try to kill them because they're all idiots," Shikaku states bluntly.

Sarutobi looks around the room, "They would?"

"Yes," Hiashi states coldly. "And, I for one, refuse to subject the newest clan members to such treatment by the commoners!"

Yamanaka frowns, "Excuse me?"

"I meant the villagers, Yamanaka," Hiashi clarifies with annoyance. Inoichi rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth shut.

Nara lifts his head from the table and points out, "The villagers saw something hit the Hokage Tower last night. Rumors are already circulating from meteors to aliens to parasitic bugs that took over the Hokage's body, no offense to the Aburame intended. It's getting messy and it will be a huge mess unless we can give them a story."

"Tell them the truth, they'll never believe it," Nara advises with a mischievous smile.

Sarutobi thinks about it, "Fine. I will make an announcement about Naruto and Clark Uzumaki's 'odd origins', and I'll also make the announcement of the adoption of the four clans. This should bring the village closer together, if anything. As far as the village will be concerned, the Kyuubi died in the attack, and the two boys are from space."

Yamanaka mulls it over. "It's crazy enough, it just might work. But, once rumors start flying, then the boys could be in danger."

"Which is why we have adopted them," Hiashi says slowly, as if to a child.

Sarutobi nods, "Very true. Are you four ready for the adoption ceremony?" They all nod. "Good, let's begin."

Yamanaka slices his finger, cuts Naruto's finger, and presses them together. "I, Inoichi Yamanaka, now share a blood bond with Naruto Uzumaki, making him a member of my clan." He tries to cut Clark's finger, but the kunai can't break the skin. "Um…Hokage Sarutobi, we have a problem."

The Hokage tries to cut the boy's finger, but it will not pierce his skin. Nara pulls out several different types of blades, usually used for grooming the deer, but nothing will cut him. "This is troublesome," Shikaku says with a concerned frown.

"On the upside, he cannot be harmed by weapons!" says Chomaru cheerfully. The others glare at him, quickly silencing him.

Sarutobi smiles weakly, "Sorry, but you aren't helping Chomaru."

Hiashi pulls out a small chakra-conductive knife and carefully pricks Clark's finger. Charging chakra through it, the blade cuts the boy's finger. "Chakra weapons can harm the boy. It is only logical to assume that jutsus can do similar damage."

"He's not invincible to everything, it seems," comments the Hokage idly. Yamanaka finishes the ceremony with Clark.

"I, Chomaru Akimichi, declare Naruto and Clark Uzumaki to be members of my clan. They share my blood," he says firmly. He presses his bloodied finger against both of theirs. Naruto visibly gets more weight within a minute. Clark gains more weight, but the fat instantly redistributes itself evenly throughout his body. "Odd," murmurs Chomaru.

The Hyuga clan head tells them, "I, Hiashi Hyuga, hereby accept Naruto and Clark Uzumaki as legal clan members, and grant them my bloodline." He presses his finger against their fingers. Naruto's bright blue eyes shrink until only a small ring of blue surrounds his pupil. Clark's dark brown eyes stays the same, but the veins around them become more pronounced as his body seems to adjust to the foreign blood in his veins. Clark shuts his eyes tightly, than opens them again. The clan heads and the Hokage jump back as they feel a wave of heat barely miss them and burn a hole through the temporary repairs of the roof. "What in Kami's name was that?" demands Hiashi loudly.

"I don't know!" Sarutobi exclaims. "It must be his bloodline!"

"So how does the Byukagun affect his bloodline?" Hiashi inquires quickly.

Shikaku sighs, "Hiashi, wake up. The boy is not from this planet. We have no idea what his abilities are. However, the Byukagun sees 359 degrees, right?" Hiashi nods slowly. "Add that to his heat vision." The Hokage would have sat down in shock of the implications if he had not already been sitting. "And we have no idea what his other abilities may be," Shikaku smirks with satisfaction at their stunned reaction.

"Anyways, I, Nara Shikaku, say that this boy is part of the Nara clan. He's my second son, and everyone can get used to it." He pierces his finger and rubs it against theirs. Their shadows quiver but return to normal.

Sarutobi sighs, "It's done. What if the boy has more abilities?"

"Than this village is in for one hectic ride!" Yamanaka says dryly.

Hiashi grunts, "Correction, Our Clans are in for one hectic ride!"

"Troublesome," Shikaku groans as he tries to go to sleep on the Hokage's desk. The babies stare at their new parents curiously. Chomaru lifts the babies up and rocks them slowly.

The Akimichi clan head smiles, "But it will be well worth it."

"We'll see," Sarutobi says. "Where are they going to live?"

The clan heads eye each other and cross their arms, with the exception of Chomaru. "We could always move the clan districts closer until they are bordering each other, and have a house where we can all raise them," Chomaru suggests.

Shikaku grins, "I agree, but I hope it won't be a drag!"

"You are the laziest ninja I have ever met!" declares Hiashi.

The Nara smirks, "Wait until you meet my dad." Hiashi sighs loudly.

"Fine! But, we will tolerate no disrespect from the fellow clans!" the Hyuga announces.

"Us, give disrespect to you?" Yamanaka drawls sarcastically. "Perish the thought!"

Shikaku lays his head on his arms, "Yep, troublesome."

The clan heads leave the Hokage Tower and go to their respective clans with the news.

A few minutes later the Uchiha elders burst into the building. "What is the meaning of this?" one demands.

"You adopted out the Yondaime's son without our consent!" another adds angrily.

Sarutobi stands from his desk and sends out enough killer intent to freeze them in their tracks. "I will remind you this only once, you bunch of power hungry fools," he states gravely, "I rule this village. I am the Hokage, you are just a bunch of wannabes. Your place on the council has been greatly diminished thanks to the meteor shower and the Kyuubi's attack. I suggest you go back to your clan district and try to repopulate your clan, though I doubt it would do any good. Trash begets trash. Now get out of my office!"

The Uchiha elders are stunned. The eldest yells, "How dare you! We'll—"

"You'll do what?" snaps Sarutobi irritably.

"We will remember this, Sarutobi!" they promise.

Sarutobi replies, "That is Hokage Sarutobi, to you. Start showing me the proper respect or I will have you thrown into the prison!"

"You wouldn't! You would cause civil war!" gasps an elder.

Sarutobi leans forward, "Try me."

Tsume Inuzuka calls from the doorway, "I would hate to see what would happen if the Uchiha clan tried to attack the Hokage."

The Aburame clan head appears behind her. "That is correct. It would be most unfortunate if the clan suffered from a strange epidemic or something bad were to happen to the clan because of such large egos. The Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyuga, Sarutobi, and Nara clans are in alliance, as all clans of Konoha should be. To attack the Hokage, would to declare war on all of us, and I doubt that even the Uchiha would care to place bets on the odds of your survival."

The Uchiha elders nearly have a heart attack, not only from his speech, but from the fact that he said so much in one sitting. "Our apologies, Lord Hokage," says an elder coldly. "However, we should have been informed of the adoptions."

"I will be sure to make a note of it next time, gentlemen. The main reason why I didn't inform you until this morning was that your clan head had already been killed. It would be pointless to give you tough decisions when you are struggling over who will be your next clan head," Sarutobi says peacefully as he leans back into his chair.

"Of course," an elder scowls. "Forgive us, and thank you for such consideration and for thinking of our situation. I assure you, it will be resolved shortly."

"Naturally," Sarutobi says with a cool smile. The elders can see a dismissal when they are offered it and are about to leave when they hear the intense buzzing of the Aburame clan head's insects. Instead of bumping rudely against the other clan heads, they quickly change their plans and carefully walk between the two.

"That went well," Tsume grins wolfishly.

Sarutobi sighs, "That is going to come back to bite us later. I am getting too old for this job. They think I am getting weak in my old age."

"They are no longer under that illusion, Lord Hokage," the Aburame says graciously. "We would like to help participate in training the boys, despite their adoptions."

"You should discuss that with their clans," Sarutobi says slowly.

Tsume grins wider, "We'll do that! Hiashi has never told me no before. I doubt he has the balls now." The Aburame raises his eyebrow but does not comment.

The clan heads disappear and the secretary knocks on the open door. "May I put this on your desk now, sir?" She holds up the huge stack of papers.

Sarutobi rubs his eyes and sighs deeply. The greatest enemy of all ninja, including Hokages, are not the jutsus or weapons of the enemy. It is the paperwork that comes along with all that. "Fine, bring them in. Might as well get a start on them." The secretary smiles with relief and places the papers on his desk before leaving.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Naruto. If I did, I'd be rolling in cash right now.**

_

* * *

_

Six Months Later:

The two babies sleep beside each other in matching cradles. Clark is wrapped in his red blanket, and Naruto is wrapped in a blanket that has pictures of ramen covering it (we now know the source of his addiction). Inoichi slowly rocks Clark's cradle as his wife rocks Naruto's cradle.

"Dear," she inquires quietly, "What made you agree to share the two boys with the other clans?" Surrounding them is the four clan house, which is in the direct center of the four districts.

He puts down the book he is reading and glances at his sons. "They are both orphans. We couldn't just leave them to the care of the lazy Nara, the arrogant Hyuga, and the food-loving Akimichi. Yoshino Nara enters the room at that moment.

"I heard that, Inoichi," she warns him. His wife rolls her eyes and whispers, "They're sleeping! Shhh!" The babies both yawn and open their eyes, somehow sensing the additional adult in the room.

Yoshino smirks, "Not anymore." She lifts up Naruto and holds him protectively in her arms. Shikamaru is just like these two. Always sleeping or staring at the clouds whenever his dad is taking care of him." The chubby Akimichi mother followed by her husband also enters the room.

"Are they awake?" Chomaru asks as he looks around the room.

Shikaku Nara comes into the room holding a silent Shikamaru. "He starts crying anytime I put him down. He seems to only relax around his two brothers."

"That's odd," Yoshino frowns. "He hasn't been around Clark and Naruto for very long at all."

Hiashi stands in the doorway, "It's called being a family." They all stare at him. "What? I have a family too, you know," he says coldly, finally stepping into the room.

"How's your little girl Hinata doing?" the Akimichi mother asks politely.

Hiashi smiles briefly, "Hinata is doing well, Akimichi Alisa. She has her mother's eyes."

Inoichi raises an eyebrow, "How can you tell?" The glare coming from Hiashi is more than enough answer. "I'm sure she does."

"How is your son Choji?" inquires Hiashi thoughtfully, turning back to Alisa.

Alisa smiles happily, "He's fine. He is a growing boy!"

"All of you Akimichi are growing," Shikaku mutters. "And rarely upwards."

Chomaru laughs as he slaps his former teammate on the back too hard, causing him to grunt. "That's funny, Shikaku," he exclaims. "I'm sure the Nara would grow that way too, if they ever got off their lazy butts to do it." Noticing Yoshino's fists clenching, he quickly adds, "With the exceptions of the Nara women, of course."

"When will we begin their training?" asks Hiashi bluntly.

Inoichi scratches his head slowly, "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about their training, Hiashi?"

"Not at all," the Hyuga clan head states. "If they are not able to defend themselves, then they will die. They are also the children of four clan heads. That makes them the targets of assassination attempts from foreign nations, especially with the war with Cloud on."

Shikaku perks up at the mention of the war. "I heard that the Cloud ninja target Hyuga specifically for their eyes," he says very seriously.

Yoshino's frown deepens, "And you three are supposed to go back into the field soon, aren't you?" she says, looking at the three clan heads, excluding Hiashi. They nod reluctantly.

Clark squirms in Alisa's arms, reaching for Hiashi. She hands him to the Hyuga, who quickly takes him and rocks him. Clark grabs onto a handful of his hair. He smiles at the boy's antics, until he pulls on the hair, nearly bringing the powerful Hyuga clan head to the floor. Hiashi catches himself by doing a one handed push up with Clark in his other arm. He regains his composure and quickly hands him to Shikaku.

The Nara quickly tightens his forehead protector, making sure that his hair is out of Clark's reach. The hair tie keeps his hair at a safe distance from the baby's grabbing hands. Hiashi brushes off his robes and says, "Add super strength to his list of abilities!"

"Why is it that whenever Clark's abilities manifest themselves, it has to do with the Hyuga?" Inoichi states with annoyance.

Hiashi says calmly, "It probably has to do with Hyuga superiority."

"Or he's just trying to kill the Hyuga clan," smirks Chomaru. Naruto starts crying loudly, but the Nara woman cannot pacify him.

A quiet voice practically whispers, "I think he's hungry." Hiashi turns to see his pale wife.

"Honey, you shouldn't be out of bed!" he says quickly. "The doctors say that the birth nearly killed you. You should rest."

She takes his arm and smiles, "I'll be fine, love. Just feed the boy." He kisses her forehead and nods to the others. "Bye, everyone," she says cheerfully. Her husband escorts her out of view.

Yoshino nudges her husband hard in the gut. "See? He does have a caring side."

"Yeah, but he's still a snob," mutters Shikaku.

Chomaru allows Clark to suck on a piece of potato chip and says, "Snob or not, he had a point about starting their training. The war is still on, and our families will be front line targets. Our fame as the Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi trio is growing."

Yoshino slaps the chubby man's hand and frowns, "He's a growing boy! We don't need you to be feeding him junk food!" The trio exchange secretive glances but all smile innocently under the glares from their wives.

"We won't be feeding him junk food," they chorus. The wives exchange warning glances in return and smile back.

Yoshino smiles sweetly, "Good to hear it. Of course, of someone accidentally drops a potato chip in the babies' cribs, or leaves dango sticks where the babies can reach, then that someone will sleep for the next month on the couch." The men wince and nod reluctantly, their plans foiled, for now.

"Hey! Let me see the pup!" exclaims Tsume from the doorway. She scoops up Clark and Naruto from the other mothers and looks into both their eyes. "Wow, these guys are going to be lady killers when they get older. They are already as adorable as my son Kiba!" Alisa bites back a snort, having seen Kiba already. "Where is Hiashi?" she looks around for him.

Inoichi replies, "He left with his wife."

"Isn't she supposed to be in bed?" Tsume asks, tilting her head. The two mothers snatch the babies back and glare at the wild looking woman.

Inoichi's wife says pleasantly, "That is why he left with her. Did you come for any reason other than to see the kids?"

"Well, I wanted to bug Hiashi too, but if he's not here, I'd better get going. See you all later!" calls Tsume as she walks out the door.

Shikaku sighs heavily, "Troublesome woman." His teammates nod in agreement.

* * *

**Read and Review!! The More Reviews, the faster the update!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

_Four Years Later:_

Naruto walks into the Hinata's room, rubbing his eyes. "Sissy, I had a bad dream," he whines. He looks at the Hyuga Heiress, but she is still asleep. Sighing, he climbs into her bed and cuddles up against her. He is about to fall back asleep when he spots a shadow.

"Clark!" Naruto shouts as he stands on the bed. "Clark!" The ninja curses under his breath and throws a kunai and the child. The blonde takes a step forward, slipping on the blanket and accidentally catching the kunai between his teeth. Grabbing into its handle tightly, Naruto shouts, "No playing with knives! Clark! Someone's hurting Sissy Hyuga!"

The ninja disappears through the opposite wall when a black blur zooms into the room and rams him. "Daddy!" Clark yells, the room shaking from the volume. "Sissy's in trouble!" The ninja leaps back at Clark, but the kunai is crunched against his thick skin. Clark glares at the ninja, catching his pants on fire. "Pants on fire."

The ninja quickly puts out the fire and tries to move but finds that his mobility is gone. "Very good, sons," Shikaku Nara growls. "We have him, right Daddy Hyuga?"

The Hyuga clan head stalks from the shadows and says, "That is correct. Release him momentarily, Daddy Nara." The shadow retracts and the ninja is immediately pummeled by the gentle fist of Hiashi. Hizashi walks through the hole in the wall and yanks off the severely weakened ninja's mask to reveal a cloud ninja.

"He tried to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress," Hizashi states as the Nara's shadow possession jutsu takes hold of the cloud ninja once more.

Clark's eyes glow a light red, "He tried to hurt sissy?" He grips the kunai tightly, his knuckles turning white. Shikaku slowly nods.

Naruto growls, "Nobody hurts my sissy! Daddy, let him go." Shikaku and Hiashi exchange glances but comply to the four year olds demands. A blur and a yell later, the cloud ninja lays on the ground holding both of his broken legs and a kunai in his shoulder, rendering one of his arms useless. Naruto and Clark give each other high fives and cross their arms, glaring at the ninja furiously. "Mess with sissy, and you mess with all of us!" they declare simultaneously. "Right, Daddy Hyuga? Daddy Nara?"

"Yes, sons, that is correct," states Hiashi. Using all the self control and restraint that he can, the Hyuga brushes his brother to the side and sends the would be kidnapper through the opposite wall with a kick to the head. Naruto and Clark clap and cheer. "What were you doing here, sons?" Hiashi inquires, turning to them.

Naruto looks at his feet and fidgets, "Well, daddy, I had a bad dream."

"And I heard Naruto calling!" says Clark quickly.

Shikaku tilts his head curiously, "But Clark was sleeping with Choji on the other side of the four districts. How could you hear Naruto's calling? We were a building away, and we could barely hear him."

Clark shrugs sheepishly, "I have good ears?"

"So it would seem. How did you get here so fast?" mutters Hizashi.

Clark shrugs and smiles cheerfully, "I heard brother calling and came running! It was sort of hard to stop though." Hinata finally turns over and wakes up to find everyone in her room.

She stammers, "Um…why are all of you here?"

Hizashi bows respectfully, "It was nothing, Lady Hinata. Go back to sleep. I think Naruto and Clark should be allowed to spend the rest of the night with her. What do you think, brother?"

Hiashi nods, his byakugan blazing and searching for any other enemies. "Indeed, brother. Go to bed." With that, he stalks into the darkness. His brother follows him quickly, grabbing the half dead cloud by the collar and dragging him along to the Hokage tower.

Shikaku leans against the doorway just outside the building and closes his eyes. The Nara smirks as hears Naruto's and Clark's loud bragging about how they defeated the ninja that came to hurt her by themselves. He falls back asleep, his body still on full alert should anything come near him.

_At the Hokage Tower: _

The two cloud envoys stand in chakra binding cuffs before the Hokage. "What is the meaning of this, Hokage?" one demands furiously.

Hizashi storms into the room with his brother and throws their broken associate into the middle of the room. "What have you done to him?" yells the other envoy.

"I merely protected my daughter from his attempted kidnapping. In reality, two three year olds took him out," Hiashi deadpans.

Sarutobi frowns and stands to his feet, a squad of Anbu appearing next to him. "Take these men to Ibiki! Make sure that you learn everything that you can learn," he orders. The cloud ninja try to protest, but they vanish in three squirls of leaves. The secretary hurries in to clean up the leaves.

The ninja ignore her and Hizashi states, "Lord Hokage, Clark and Naruto were the ones to take out the ninja, truthfully. Naruto came to the Heiress' room because of a bad dream and Clark heard his yelling from the Akimichi compound. He ran there within a few seconds and punched the ninja through a wall."

Sarutobi lights his pipe and takes a relaxing puff of smoke. "Is that so?" he says amiably.

"It is," confirms Hiashi firmly.

Sarutobi sighs and looks at the two brothers, "Cloud is going to demand retribution."

"With all due respect, sir," Hiashi growls, sounding almost like an Inuzuka, "Cloud can shove it."

Sarutobi chuckles and lets out a full blown laugh. "Wow, I never expected such a response from you, Hiashi Hyuga."

"If anyone would dare to harm my family, they will suffer," he states icily.

"Indeed," Sarutobi agrees. "I think I will allow the kidnapper to tell Cloud about what happened. Who is going to believe that two three year olds took out one of their jonin?"

Hizashi smiles slightly, "That is true, Lord Hokage. I believe it would be wise to go back to the Hyuga compound and get some rest. Posting extra guards would also be prudent."

"You are dismissed to do as you see fit," the Hokage nods. The two brothers leave the room.

Hiashi whispers, "Do you think they will go after anyone else of our family?"

"No," Hizashi answers. "I think they learned their lesson for now. Anything else will meet with defeat."

Hiashi sighs, "Are you concerned about your son being kidnapped?"

"Not at all," Hizashi mutters. "He is going to have the cage bird seal within a few weeks.

Clark focuses on their voices, listening to their conversation. "Oh no!" he exclaims.

Naruto sits up in bed, "What is it, Clark?"

"They're going to put the green thing on cousin's forehead!" Clark frowns darkly.

He tilts his head alittle, "On Ino?"

"No!" he lightly bops the blonde on the head. "On Neji!"

Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously. "No, they're not."

"The stupid old men are going to make daddy do it," Clark explains. "He doesn't want to."

Naruto's frown turns to a mischievous grin. "Then we'll have to take care of the old men, won't we?"

Clark mirrors his brother's grin, "Mhm! They'll never see what hit'em!"

Hinata keeps her eyes closed and listens to their plans. She whispers, "I-I'll help." Naruto and Clark stare at her than grin even wider and keep going on about what they're going to do. The Hyuga in the surrounding rooms all listen attentively, trying to figure out ways to help the youngsters succeed in outsmarting the Hyuga elders.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! More reviews, the faster the next one is posted!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

_One Month Later: _

Naruto walks around the Hyuga compound with a large bowl of ramen. He approaches a closed door with it when the guards stop him, "Lord Naruto, you cannot go in there."

"I brought ramen for Neji!" he exclaims cheerfully.

The guards exchange sad glances and shake their heads, "I'm sorry, Lord Naruto, but you cannot enter." Naruto sighs and turns to leave when he accidentally drops the heavy bowl all over the floor. He sniffs and looks like he is about to cry when the guards offer to help him clean it up since his volume is well known throughout the household, and the Hyuga council members cannot afford any distractions right now.

Hinata stands on the opposite side of the wall with Clark. She nods to a Branch Member and they activate their Byakugan. He silently points to the weakest part of the wall. "T-that will be a-all," Hinata stutters. The branch member bows and leaves with a hint of a smirk on his face. Clark glares at the thin wall and focuses. When nothing happens, he starts thinking about the new pink haired friend he made at the market last week. The wall instantly ignites into hot flames. He jumps a little and takes a few steps back.

The Hyuga Heiress glances at him suspiciously but waits back with him. While Naruto keeps the guards distracted with cleaning up the ramen and spreading it more in his attempts to "clean it up", Clark braces himself and runs into the flames as fast as his little legs can carry him. He easily smashes through the wall and he rolls into the middle of the room. Looking around momentarily at the shocked faces of the Hyuga elders, he waves to them before grabbing Neji and bolting through the wall.

"What are you doing?" says Neji loudly as he is being carried away by his cousin.

Clark grins roguishly, "Rescuing you from the green forehead thing!" He runs as fast as he can, with the Hyuga elders close on his tail. He looks over his shoulder and mutters, "Not good!" He focuses on his legs and moves even faster.

When the guards hear the shouting and move to investigate, Naruto tackles their legs, making them slip on the already wet floor. He yells, "Sorry!" and runs after his accomplices, leaving the Hyuga guards to the task of standing up on a slick floor.

Hinata jumps in front of the elders and takes a stance. "Y-you need to l-leave Neji alone!" she says as confidently as she can. The elders snort and strike at her with the Gentle Fist Style. Before the blow can hit, branch members flood in from all sides and blast the elders with hits to all of their chakra points, pummeling them like rag dolls.

Hiashi hears the noise and enters the room where Hinata is. He looks at the dazed elders and demands, "What did you do, Branch members?"

The ring leader of the group, the same one that pointed out the weak spot in the wall, bows quickly and says, "The elders attempted to harm the heiress. As branch members, it is our duty to keep her safe."

Hiashi smirks and nods, "Very well. Take these Elders into custody for treason. Attempting to attack the Hyuga Heiress is a high crime, even for them." Hizashi stands behind him and tries to hold back a grin but fails miserably.

Naruto slide tackles anyone who tries to stop Clark and continues chasing them, laughing loudly. Clark nods to Clark and keeps running, Neji thoroughly confused about what is going on. "Cousin, why are we running?" he inquires.

Clark rolls his eyes, "Because we're heading to Daddy Akimichi's house! We're going to be late!" Neji looks at him weird but shrugs. Clark smashes through another wall and runs between the districts. He crashes into the living room of the Akimichi.

"Is there something we can do for you, Clark?" inquires Alisa politely.

Clark tries to think of an answer and ends up saying, "We're playing hide and go seek with the other Hyuga, and we need a place to hide where their eyes can't find us!"

Alisa smiles good naturedly and opens an empty book cabinet, "Hide in here then. It has chakra shielding in the sides, for security reasons." Clark nods his thanks and jumps into the cabinet with Neji, shutting it just as Naruto rushing into the room.

"They're hiding?" he pants. Alisa nods and Choji walks in with a small bag of potato chips.

Naruto looks at his brother and grins, "Choji! We're going to play a game!" The young Akimichi looks interested. "We're going to play, let's see who can take out the most Hyuga!"

Choji shrugs and munches on his chips, "Okay. I'd better not get in trouble this time!"

Naruto smiles innocently, "Would I get you into trouble?"

"Yes," Choji states matter-of-factly. "But, I'll play."

Just then, the Hyuga guards rush in, only to be blindsided by Naruto and Choji attacking their legs. Alisa laughs at the Hyugas' struggling and watches. "Are you here for a reason, Hyuga?" she says amiably.

"We're here to take Neji Hyuga to the Sealing Ceremony," the guards say firmly.

Alisa's eyes narrow as her laughter stops. "I'm afraid I can't help you, gentlemen. I haven't seen young Neji all day. Now, I suggest you get out of my house."

"But, ma'am," one says.

She interrupts angrily, "Get out of my house or I'll have my husband squish you like a bug!" They pale and apologize, quickly backing out of the house, their Byakugan scanning the area hurriedly. Choji and Naruto start arguing over who knocked over the most Hyuga, resulting in an impromptu wrestling match.

Clark and Neji peek out of the cabinet, "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yes," Alisa replies with a smile. "Be careful, sons. Hyuga are a very persistent clan."

Clark sighs, "After our pranks, believe me, I know!" He drags Neji through the house and out the other side with Choji and Naruto. They run to the Yamanako district. Ino sits on the porch pressing flowers with her mother.

She looks up at her brothers, "What do you want, Clark?"

The dark haired boy scratches the back of his head and replies, "Oh, nothing! We stole Neji from the green seal ceremony and the Hyuga are trying to get him back."

Ino frowns, "What is the ceremony for?"

"To put a seal on the person to make them slaves," her mother states coldly. "You can come in here until they stop looking." The boys hop onto the porch and try to help Ino press flowers, doing more harm then help.

"Boys," Ino mutters darkly, glaring at her brothers. "Stop helping!" They smile innocently and just watch. The long haired blonde sighs and continues pressing flowers.

"There you are!" Hiashi calls as he approaches the house. "The entire clan is looking for you three."

Naruto grins, "What did we do?"

"Other than kidnap Neji?" Clark adds.

Hiashi chuckles, "Oh, that was quite enough to get their attention. Hinata tried to stop them, so they attacked her." Naruto lets out a low, threatening growl.

"They did what to sissy?" he snarls, his eyes turning red. Clark's eyes glow dangerously, the table edge splintering under his tight grip.

Hiashi takes mental note of their reactions and continues, "But the branch members stopped them before she was harmed. The Elders are in prison for the attempted assassination of the heiress."

"Can I see them?" growls Naruto.

Clark snarls, "Me too. I want to discuss their trying to hurt sissy in person."

Hiashi smiles at how protective they are and tilts his head a little, "No need, sons. Without the Hyuga Elders, the ceremony cannot be preformed. And since they are in jail, awaiting execution for treason, the Cage Bird Seal will cease to exist. As of right now, the Hyuga Elders are disbanded. Good day to you, Heather."

Heather Yamanaka nods in return, "Hello, Hiashi Hyuga. I'm glad to hear about what happened. It's about time those old farts were dealt with."

"If not for our children, that would have been impossible to do," Hiashi points out, causing the boys to beam with pride. "However, since they did burn down a wall and spill ramen all over the floor," he continues. The boys cringe guiltily. Ino stares at them in shock. "They will help the remaining branch members to clean it up.

Ino shouts, "You did what!"

Clark smiles, "Ah, it was a small wall!"

Naruto replies, "It wasn't That much ramen!"

Ino covers her face with her hands and sighs, "Idiot brothers!"

Choji looks around at everyone and says quickly, "I didn't do anything!"

"You mean, other than assault the Hyuga guards?" Hiashi smirks.

Choji pales, "It was self defense!"

Hiashi laughs and says, patting him on the head, "It's okay, Choji. Just don't let Naruto rope you into pranks so easily."

Naruto cringes under Choji's glare and smiles widely, "Pranks? Me?"

Hiashi's gaze switches over to the loud blonde, "Yes, you. Like how you turned Hinata's hair dark blue instead of its original black color."

"It looks better blue!" Naruto defends loudly.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow, "It still hasn't washed out."

Clark and Naruto exchange glances. "Wash out?" Clark says. "What's that mean?"

Hiashi's eyes narrow when he realizes that the affect is permanent, "You mean, you dyed your sister's hair blue permanently?"

"Um…am I allowed to lie for this one?" Naruto inquires carefully.

Hiashi and Heather Yamanaka glance at each other and sigh. Heather says, "At least she can grow out her hair and it will turn black again."

Hiashi shakes his head, much to her surprise, "They dyed it down to the roots."

Heather turns to look at the boys. Clark and Naruto hold hands and shout, "Got to go clean up! Bye!" They vanish in a blur, Clark dragging Naruto through the village to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto and Clark run into the Hokage's office and yell, "Save us!"

Sarutobi looks up from his papers, "From who?"

"Daddy Hyuga! He found out that we changed Hinata's hair!" Naruto exclaims.

Clark finishes, "And we're in trouble!"

The Hokage laughs and replies, "With skills like yours, you will probably go to the Academy within the next three years instead of the next five."

"Then we can be ninja, right?" Clark asks.

At the Hokage's nod, Naruto shouts, "I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

"Why?" Sarutobi asks curiously.

Naruto grins, "So that nobody will ever dare to mess with my family!"

Clark nods, "I'll be Hokage too!"

"There can only be one Hokage!" Naruto shouts.

Clark smirks, "Well, when we become Hokage, nobody will be able to say otherwise, because we'll be making the rules!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Very good point!" Sarutobi sighs as the tower echoes with cries of: We're going to be Hokage!

Hiashi's voice answers from the doorway of the Hokage's office, "Well, in that case, you'd better start training!" The boys cheer. "By building up your endurance. It's time to clean up your messes." The cheering fades to mumbling.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

_**Two Years Later, Deep Underground: **_

An eerie green light shines from several glass beakers around the room. A few of them boil with a strange lime-colored fluid as the fire beneath them courses heat into the vials. The dim light illuminates the white skin of the person leaning close to examine them. "Kabuto! What are the results of the tests?" the man hisses.

"Lord Orochimaru," a silver haired youth smirks, "The green rock that I retrieved from the meteors seem to have several unique properties. None of the elements in them can be found on this planet." He hands over a sheet full of results. The older man snatches the results and slowly chuckles.

The Sannin says with a creepy grin, "This should be very interesting to see how this substance interacts with other things, such as…perhaps…the curse mark." Kabuto's lips slowly curl up into a grin that matches that of his master.

"Who should we bring in first?" the boy inquires respectfully. He pushes his glasses up on his nose while lifting a vial with his other hand and shaking it around enough to make it move. The glowing vial reflects off of his glasses.

Orochimaru hands the spreadsheet back to his subordinate and leans down to examine the strange liquid. He lifts a small green shard of rock from the table and examines it. He mutters, "I don't care! Just select someone. I have a lot of work to do! Make sure I am not disturbed until the subject is prepared for the sealing!"

"Yes, sir," nods Kabuto as he strolls out of the laboratory. He strolls into a smaller room where several children are throwing kunai and tossing low level jutsu at each other. The medical prodigy stares over the group with a piercing gaze. After a long moment, he snaps, "Tayuya comes with me." A red haired girl rubs her bruised arm from a punch of one of the boys and quickly bows to Kabuto. "Get your night gown on. You'll be asleep for awhile after this next experiment. I assure your safety after the experiment. It should make you very powerful."

Tayuya nods quickly with a ghost of a smile on her face at the mention of becoming more powerful. "Yes, Master Kabuto," she murmurs. She turns around to a chubby boy, a boy with two heads, a boy with multiple arms, and a boy who has two dots on his forehead. She shouts, "Don't you crap faces do anything till I get back! I'll know if you messed with my stuff!" Kabuto raises an eyebrow in amusement and gestures for her to follow. He turns around and leaves the room. The young woman follows him out with her eyes on the ground as she grips her small gray dress.

_**

* * *

**_

An Hour Later:

Orochimaru approaches the shaky girl and smiles down at her. "You are the first to get my new gift. You should feel privileged," he coos soothingly.

She bows low, "I am, Lord Orochimaru." She looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

He leans down and tilts her head to the side. He whispers in her ear, "This is going to hurt like nothing you have ever felt in your life. Do you still want my gift?" Tayuya nods quickly, her entire body tensing up. She clenches her night gown tightly with both hands until her knuckles start going white. He smiles at her faith in him and bares his snake-like fangs. He bites her neck hard where the neck and shoulder connect directly over a chakra network.

She instantly falls over screaming as soon as his teeth leave her skin. He takes out a vial with the green liquid and Kabuto pins her down as he carefully holds her head and injects it directly into the curse seal. She writhes and screams in agony, clawing frantically at her injected mark. Orochimaru chuckles and says over her screaming, "Now we wait." Kabuto shoots a dirty look at his master as he disables her arms and legs' motor functions with a chakra scalpel so that she won't harm herself in her current state. "Oh, don't look at me like that, dear Kabuto," says Orochimaru in a sing song voice. "You know that if she is a success, than the others will get the same process."

"I know," bites out Kabuto. "May I disable her vocal cords? Her screaming is giving me a headache."

Orochimaru shakes his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. I truly relish the screams. It is the most accurate way to gauge how much pain the procedure truly is, not that it would stop me from continuing it." His eyes glow as he chuckles evilly.

_**

* * *

**_

Same Time, Different Location:

Naruto spins and throws chakra charged blades at his enemy. He instinctively rolls to the right through the soft grass. An instant later, his opponent's blade slashes at the air where he was. The blonde forms a hand sign and shouts, "Shadow Possession Jutsu successful!" The opponent's dark red eyes start sizzling with energy. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks down at the ground, forcing the energy of his opponent to go into the ground. He frowns when he senses the other's shadow creeping up his body. He releases the jutsu and grunts, "Expansion jutsu!" His fist becomes larger and the opponent is forced to dodge.

He does a spin kick at the opponent, only for his enemy to block his kick in midair and throw him back. Before he can land, speedy jabs pummel him and the final palm thrust throws him back into a tree. Naruto sighs as he staggers weakly to his feet, "Less strength or you'll destroy my Catra things!"

"Sorry," Clark says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

A stern voice states, "Very well done, sons. It is Chakra, Naruto, not Catra." They turn around quickly to see Hiashi. Clark quickly whirls back around to Naruto and unseals his chakra points with a lot less force then before. The flowing white robes of the Hyuga clan head stop as Hiashi smiles down at them. Beside him, the dark blue haired sister of theirs stutters, "G-good job, brothers!"

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto says loudly. "Did you see me beat up Clark or what?"

Clark growls, "I beat you up fair and square."

Naruto quickly rolls his eyes, "Sure you did."

The chubbiest of their clan brothers stretches and pulls the towel off from over Shikamaru's face to reveal that he was sleeping. He opens one eye and glares at Choji. "Troublesome," he mutters. He closes his eyes again while the Akimichi boy brings the towels to his brothers.

"That was really cool, guys! You two are geniuses!" Choji compliments, handing the towels to his brothers.

Shikamaru sighs and grumbles loud enough for them to hear with his eyes still closed, "I know you like training and all, but getting up this early is really a drag! Not to mention that we have school in about an hour."

Hiashi nods in agreement. "Very good point, Shikamaru. Boys, go clean up and make sure you are presentable at the academy. You represent all of our clans." He stares pointedly at Naruto, "Do not bring shame to our name."

Naruto grins innocently, "Of course, Daddy Hiashi! We wouldn't possibly bring shame to Your name!"

Clark drapes his arm over Naruto's shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "That's right! We won't be able to get in trouble for anything!"

Hiashi scowls and mutters, "If you two get caught for anything, than your training will double."

"Promise?" both boys ask enthusiastically.

Choji chuckles while Hinata stifles a giggle at their enthusiasm. Hiashi sighs and turns to Shikaku Nara who is lying down on the other side of his son. "Some help, Shikaku?"

The bearded man sighs deeply and sits up. He drags his feet but slowly walks over to where they are. He says tiredly, "If you don't behave in school, we won't train you for a week."

The boys stare at him in horror. They chorus, "We'll behave!"

Choji chomps on his chips and mumbles between bites, "Sure you will."

Hiashi and Shikaku walk their sons and daughter to the center of the four clans' estates. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji gather. Heather Yamanaka escorts Ino and Chomaru escorts his son. They walk to the academy together in a large group. The children chatter away excitedly about their first day at the academy while the parents discuss their schedules for the upcoming weeks. Neji sighs at all of the needless chatter, since he is a second year academy student, unlike the others.

They finally get to the academy entrance where the teachers are waiting for them and telling them each to go to specific classrooms. Chomaru, Hiashi, and Shikaku stand side by side in a semicircle around Iruka and Mizuki. Shikaku's shadow holds them still, which makes them nervous as to why they would need to be held still. "I understand that you are the teachers for the first year students," Hiashi says emotionlessly. At their uneasy nods, Hiashi states, "I will not allow you to hold our sons and daughters back in the way of the ninja. You will teach them well. If I hear otherwise, you will endure very severe pain. Do you understand me?" Iruka and Mizuki both answer in the affirmative.

Chomaru smiles amiably and says, "That's good. I would hate to have to pound you fine young men into the pavement in my giant form all because you were poor instructors. Have a nice day." He slaps them on the back roughly. Shikaku sighs and retracts his shadow, glancing at Chomaru angrily for patting so hard, who merely continues smiling innocently back.

The legendary Four-Clan siblings approach the teachers and grin. After a few seconds of grinning, they pass them and go inside. Iruka and Mizuki stare at each other for a long moment. "That was scary," Iruka says, breathing deeply.

Mizuki shudders, "No kidding! Let's not keep them waiting! I think those guys were serious!"

Iruka nods as he walks towards the classmate with his assistant. "I think so too, but their children can't be all that bad, can they?"

Naruto and Clark sneeze in their classroom, sending a strong gust of wind over the students in front of them.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! Thanks everyone for their reviews so far. I'm afraid I had severe writer's block before this chapter, so thanks you for your patience!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Superman

* * *

_**One Year Later: **_

Iruka glances suspiciously at Naruto and Clark. They smile innocently back at him while chewing on sticks of jerky. He checks his seat for tacks and sees none, so he sits down. When Naruto and Clark's grins double in size, he starts to worry. '_What are those two up to?'_ he wonders silently while beginning the lesson.

Hinata giggles as she watches with her Byakugan activated. Mizuki frowns when he notices her eye veins bulging. The two instructors exchange very worried looks. Ino bites her lip to stop from laughing and Choji smirks while munching on his chips.

Iruka pulls the final exams from his desk drawer and hands them to Mizuki to pass out to the students.

After everyone finishes their tests, Mizuki hands them back to the senior instructor who puts them in a drawer. Clark and Naruto glance at each other and cover their faces to hide their wide grins. Iruka frowns while he observes them suspiciously and stands to ask them what is so funny. He finds that his pants are firmly glued to his chair. The teacher pushes the chair back hard to get it off of his pants, resulting in him standing in front of his class in his boxers and shirt. Iruka quickly casts an illusion on himself and shouts, "Naruto and Clark!"

The two boys grin openly at him while the rest of the students giggle. "Yes, Master Iruka?" Clark inquires innocently.

Mizuki runs to their desks and looks under them. He peers under their chairs and around anywhere within reach. "Where are you hiding the glue?" he demands.

Sasuke Uchiha slowly lifts up a jar of glue and says, "Where did this come from?" The killer intent from both teachers focuses on him. The broody young man gulps nervously. "Is something wrong, Master Iruka?" He glances down at the jar in his hand and says quickly, "It wasn't me!"

Clark smirks, "See? It wasn't us!" Mizuki glares at him suspiciously before stalking back to his seat. He fails to notice the smoke rising from the bottom of the dark haired Uzumaki's shoes.

Naruto and Clark exchange knowing grins while Iruka shouts, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are having detention after school today!" He silences Sasuke's protests with a wave of his hand and another shout.

"We're good," Naruto whispers so quietly that he himself can't hear it. Clark nods with a smirk. Iruka calms down the students and prepares the practical use tests of the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu. The two instructors call the students to the front of the classroom one by one.

Clark is called to the front of the class and he forms the hand sign for the clone jutsu. It appears next to Clark and they both look up at Iruka. "Perfect, Clark," Iruka compliments. "Do the transformation jutsu now." He transforms into the scarred teacher and Iruka marks the points up. "Very good." The girls go wild around their classroom at how "their" Clark did so well. Sakura turns bright red when Clark winks at her and takes his seat. The other fangirls glare at her murderously and start screeching about how 'Billboard Brow is going to steal their Clark'. She ignores them and looks down at her hands nervously.

Ino pats her shoulder and says consolingly, "Don't worry, Sakura. Brother seems to like you more than the other girls." The blonde laughs alittle at how red Sakura's face becomes.

Iruka silences the fangirls with a glare. He says slowly, "Next, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looks around at Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru for support. He sweatdrops when he hears Shikamaru snore. "Just remember how much chakra to focus and you know what to do," Clark whispers to him. Hinata gives him meek thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Mizuki leans over and whispers to Iruka, "He hasn't been able to do the transformation jutsu or the clone jutsu all year, even with his parents teaching him. Naruto won't be able to pass."

"You never know. He is known for being surprising," Iruka murmurs back. Straightening up against his desk, the scar-nosed instructor holds up his clipboard. "Make a clone and transform into me when ready."

Under his desk, the dark-haired Uzumaki's hands form into an odd shape. He mutters under his breath, "Shadow Possession jutsu." His shadow stretches out under the desks, using their shadows to go farther. Shikamaru opens his eyes and sits up in his seat. He closes his eyes and holds his hands in the same position as his brother's.

"Shadow possession jutsu," the pineapple haired Nara whispers. Choji's loud munching of chips covers their talking. Shikamaru's shadow reaches over and connects with Clark's. "Shadow possession jutsu complete."

Clark holds his hands in their sign until their shadows connect with Naruto's. "Whenever you're ready," reminds Iruka, glancing at his clipboard. Mizuki frowns suspiciously, unsure of what they are planning. Clark smiles and moves his hands into the sign for the clone jutsu. Shikamaru bites his lip and focuses harder to keep the shadow link complete.

"This is so troublesome," he whispers with a barely audible grunt. His chubby brother munches on his chips louder, glancing at Shikamaru worriedly. Naruto's hands move to the sign and channels as little chakra that he can. The two clones appear next to him in perfect shape. They grin before Clark's hands moves to that of the transformation jutsu, while Naruto's mirror his perfectly through the shadow link. The unpredictable blonde transforms into a replica of Iruka while the clones disappear.

Iruka raises his eyebrows in surprise and smile approvingly. "Surprisingly good, Naruto! You pass. Congratulations! You may take your leaf headband." Naruto drops his hands as the shadow slowly leaks away from him and goes back into its respective sources. Shikamaru sighs and wipes his forehead. He smiles and takes the chips that Choji offers him.

Clark grins and pats Naruto on the back when he sits back in his seat. "We're really good, aren't we?" Clark whispers.

Naruto laughs and says loudly, "We're the best!"

Hinata giggles and mumbles, "I guess they really are geniuses to pull something like that off." Choji nods in agreement.

Shikamaru lays his head back down on his desk and groans, "Yeah, forget the person who came up with the plan. Forget the genius brother who helped you pass. This is so troublesome!" Ino smirks and shakes her head at their antics.

Hinata leans back in her chair and mumbles to herself, "Father is going to find this very entertaining tonight at dinner, I think." Ino smiles at her Hyuga sister and proudly ties the forehead protector around her head.

"I look great, don't I, Kiba?" Ino asks a boy next to her who has a small white puppy on his head.

"Heck yeah!" he exclaims enthusiastically. "Right, Akamaru?" The puppy barks in agreement.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Clark and Choji looming over him. Clark says in a calm voice, "That's our sister you're hitting on." Akamaru whimpers and hides under his hood while Kiba suddenly gets quiet and sits back in his seat.

"Tomorrow, those of you that passed the tests are to show up for team assignments. Those of you that didn't pass the test, I'll see you next year!" Iruka calls out. "Dismissed." The students all file out to go home.

_**Later that Night: **_

Around the massive four clan dinner table, the parents listen quietly to the children's stories. Naruto exclaims, "It was so cool! It was like I wasn't even in control of my body!"

"Because you weren't," Clark points out. "I was."

Naruto grins, "That's the really cool part! Ninjas are all supposed to be sneaky, and we beat their butts!"

Ino chimes in, "That's right! It was really smart." She leans over to her sleeping Nara brother and says loudly in his ear, "Except for a lazy butt who never puts for any effort for anything!"

Shikamaru jerks awake and rubs his ear. "Troublesome woman!" he groans.

Hiashi smirks and softly holds his wife's hand. "That was very clever, my sons."

"That's our boys!" Chomaru says, slapping them on the backs proudly.

Shikaku Nara smirks, "They got it from us, even though its troublesome."

Hinata stutters, "A-and the teachers never caught them!"

Heather Yamanaka smiles and nods slightly. She murmurs, "That is how true ninja would do it. The perfect way to cheat without being caught. I'm very proud of you boys, and you too girls." They children all smile widely at the praise and continue eating their food while telling of their exploits.

_**Somewhere in the Village: **_

A pale boy knees before his master. "You are learning to use Ink Jutsu I hear. Is that correct, Sai?"

"Yes, Sir Yamato," he replies.

The man looks down at Sai and states, "When the meteor shower destroyed Danzo, I was placed as the head of the Foundation by the Hokage. Our loyalty is to our village first and foremost. You understand this?"

"Of course," the pale boy says emotionlessly.

"Good," Yamato nods. "The Hokage has allowed our researchers to delve into the properties of the green meteor rocks. We have mixed the meteor fluid with your ink. We would like to see the results." He steps aside to reveal a test dummy.

Sai nods and picks up the ink and unravels a small scroll. He quickly jots down the shape of a bunny and does a hand sign. The rabbit lifts off of the page and then scampers towards the target. Instead of biting at the dummy's leg, it leaps into the air and rips off the dummy's head. It lands and spits out the wooden fragments, black and green swirls slowly moving across its liquid skin. The bunny moves back onto the scroll and turns back into a painting.

"Does that satisfy you, Sir Yamato?" inquires Sai.

Yamato raises an eyebrow, "Indeed. I shall discuss your progress with the Hokage. Impressive."

"Thank you," Sai bows. "Am I dismissed?"

Yamato nods, "Leave me." Bowing again, the young man leaves his presence.

_**In One of Orochimaru's Underground Bases: **_

Tayuya dodges a blow from Ukon and kicks at him, only to have her blow caught by one of Sakon's hands. The merged twins fight back at her with for arms and four legs. She quickly holds her flute to her lips and starts playing. Sakon and Ukon quickly plug their ears, but it is too late. Their eyes glaze over and they stand in a daze. "Put a kunai to each other's throats," she orders before continuing to play in full flow with the new song she wrote. Her curse mark pulses a light green color.

The boys nod and slide a pair of kunai from their weapons pouches to their necks. "Now tell me who you love!" she demands, the music still flowing through their minds.

"You," they murmur back with a glazed look in their eyes. Tayuya makes a face and plays a shrill note that breaks them from their reverie. "What just happened?" they ask, rubbing their foreheads.

Tayuya snaps, "You stupid fat heads were proclaiming your love for frickin' yourselves! That's the only idiot you trashbuckets'd ever love anyways!" She lifts her flute to her lips and begins a very haunting melody. They throw their kunai at her, but she fluidly steps out of the way of the weapons. The melody goes faster and two large monsters appear in front of her. "Get them, Doki," she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek unnoticed.

Sakon and Ukon look up at her and stare at each other. "What did we do?" Sakon asks hurriedly.

Ukon replies, "I don't know brother, but we're screwed either way." They look up just in time to see the Doki's club come down on top of them. Jirobo and Kidomaru wince when they see their teammate get pounded into the ground by the giant's club.

_**Nearby in the Base: **_

Orochimaru stares down at the withered corpse that is glowing bright green. "Get rid of the failed experiment, Kabuto," he hisses. "What results have we on young Kimimaro? You mentioned that he had a disease."

Kabuto picks up the body and tosses it to a guard. "Dispose of that," he says flippantly. The young medic turns without a second thought to his master and replies, "We injected the liquid rock into his curse mark. The curse marks of the Sound Five only get stronger with the doses of liquid into them and they have stopped corroding their minds. Kimimaro is healed and the rest of the Sound Five cannot get sick."

"Kukuku…interesting," chuckles Orochimaru in a sinister tone. "It would appear I can have a bone bloodline for my body afterall!"

Kabuto pushes his glasses up on his nose, "That's the only flaw, Lord Orochimaru. The green liquid makes the body stronger and more resistant to diseases along with some other interesting side effects. Because of that, it is impossible for you to possess any of their bodies, especially Kimimaro's. He'll be a loyal servant for many years, but he won't be your host body."

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow and glances over the spreadsheet. "Ssssure enough, Kabuto. You are very thorough in your findings."

"I wouldn't let anything try to harm you, my Lord," Kabuto answers quietly.

Orochimaru laughs quietly, "Of course not! You're my loyal little servant. You are perfect for a spying mission in Konoha. Perhaps they have found uses for the meteor fragments."

Kabuto sighs and nods slowly. "Perhaps," he admits. "Whatever my Lord wishes."

_**Outside of the Base: **_

The guard grumbles under his breath as he hauls the body into the forest. "What a waste of time and life," he mumbles. "Can't leave without dying, can't die without serving Lord Orochimaru, and have to make sure everyone until then dies in the right place! I hate this job!" He finds a small grass covered pit and tosses the glowing green corpse into it.

"May you rot in peace," the ninja spits. "It'll be one up on the living around here!"

**

* * *

**

I recommend the following Authors: Splash-of-Color (challenger of _Diplomatic_ _Mission?_), Joshua the Evil Guy, AvalonNakamura. They are good writers and deserve more recognition. No, AN may not kill me for giving him proper credit for his work.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Naruto.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the superlong update delay! My account and email got hacked simultaneously and it took awhile for me to get my stuff all back. Thanks for everyone's support and wish me luck on getting back on my writer's feet!_

* * *

_**That Night: **_

The light-haired Chunin kicks a rock with his hands in his pockets while he walks along the dark street. "I was hoping to fail the alien brats, but I'll just have to make do with joining Orochimaru. I could give him the Forbidden Scroll and he'll let me join him. It's a perfect plan. How do I get the scroll…" he trails off in thought. He continues strolling down the street and his eyes light up with excitement. "That's it!"

_**An Hour Later: **_

"Hey, Naruto, Clark, do you have a second?" Mizuki asks, sitting next to Naruto and Clark at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. The brothers nod but begin eating with one hand while their other hand rests on their weapons pouches.

Naruto asks, "What do you want, Master Mizuki?" He slurps up more of the delicious noodles and grins contentedly. Clark glances at the Chunin curiously while slurping up his own ramen.

"It's nothing much. But, I heard of this scroll in the Hokage tower called the Forbidden Scroll. It's supposed to have the best jutsu in the entire village. If you learned those jutsu, you'd be Jonin level in no time if you add everything to your family training. I could even give you pointers, if you went into the forest and learned the jutsu. Most people are too scared to try to get it. Nevermind, it's probably too dangerous," Mizuki sighs. "I'd better go. Forget I mentioned it." He stands up and gets ready to leave.

Clark says quickly, "Hey, Ayame, get Master Mizuki a bowl of pork ramen please. Have a seat, Master Mizuki. I want to hear more about this scroll." Naruto shrugs and continues slurping up his ramen complacently. Mizuki smirks sinisterly before quickly morphing it into a friendly smile. The ramen maker and his daughter frown when they catch a glimpse of the smirk and pause in their tasks.

Teuchi leans forward and states solemnly, "Mister Mizuki, if you hurt Naruto or Clark, you will have to deal with their families and us."

"And you?" Mizuki says with a raised eyebrow. "What could you possibly do to a Chunin of my skill level?"

Ayame whips out a butcher knife the size of a short sword that has no business being at a ramen stand and pounds it down onto the counter. "This being slid into a certain spot would make you sing soprano and walk funny. You have to sleep sometime. Do you really want to go without sleep for the rest of your life? Only two people I know can fight in their sleep. You're not one of them."

Teuchi grunts, "You are not the first to try to manipulate them. Between us and their families, who we are very good friends with, the Anbu wouldn't touch your remains without losing their lunch, assuming they can find the body." They both smile pleasantly and say, "Enjoy your meal." They step back towards the stove and go back to work.

Clark smiles at the pale instructor. "Don't worry about them. They're just protective."

"Would they carry out their threats?" Mizuki asks him.

Naruto nods quickly and takes a pause in his eating. "You have no idea! They are friends with a ninja chef and the ninja chefs like us as much as they do! They're so cool. They said that the next time they travel through, they'll teach us how to make something called pasketti!"

"It's spaghetti," Ayame calls over her shoulder.

Naruto continues enthusiastically, "Thanks, sis. What she said!"

Mizuki glances between the two boys and then at the two ramen chefs nervously. "Are you still interested in getting the scroll?"

Clark grins and nods once. "We never turn down a challenge. Now, where _exactly_ is that scroll?" The ramen chefs frown more and make mental notes to tell the clan heads before the night is up.

_**Two Hours Later: **_

Naruto and Clark sit in a semicircle with their brothers and sisters. Shikamaru rubs his eyes tiredly and sighs for the umpteenth time. Choji for once has his bag of chips away to avoid making noise. Ino and Hinata sit with Neji between them on the opposite side of the boys. Everyone is wearing pajamas except for the Uzumaki brothers. "Master Mizuki says that we can't get away with copying the forbidden scroll in the forest without getting caught. I say we can."

"I think he's lying to us," Naruto frowns. "Grandpa Hokage wouldn't hide something like that from us."

Choji whispers, "We'll stay hidden until we know for sure. Me, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Ino will suppress our chakra and attack if he tries to attack you. Naruto, don't bother suppressing your chakra. Even if we don't have the technique down all the way, it'll drown ours out!"

"Are we going to tell daddy's and mommy's?" Ino asks quietly.

Naruto shakes his head quickly, "They might try to stop us."

"We need to do this all on our own," Clark says firmly.

Shikamaru sighs again and whispers tiredly, "I'll sleep until he shows up. Try to learn everything you can before then. I'll figure out a strategy for attack if he's lying."

_**One and a Half Hours Later: **_

Mizuki hops through the forest. "Almost there," he grunts. "Stupid kids. This should go quickly." He lands on a branch and then drops to the ground. "Clark, Naruto, did you get the scroll?"

"Yep!" exclaims Naruto loudly. "It has the coolest jutsu! Want to see one or two?"

Mizuki glances at the two brothers and shakes his head slowly. "Maybe later. Give me the scroll."

"Why?" Clark asks suspiciously.

"So I can return it to the Hokage, of course," Mizuki says with a smile.

The scroll disappears with Clark, who reappears a moment later. "That's okay! He has it now." Mizuki's face turns red with anger and his hand starts shaking slightly. "Is something wrong, Master Mizuki?"

"You brat! How am I supposed to give it to Lord Orochimaru if you gave it back to the Hokage, you simpleton! I'll kill you alien brats anyways!" he shouts. He unhooks a large shuriken from his back and it starts spinning quickly. Electricity arcs around the rapidly spinning blades. The blade flies backward through a tree and impales the tree behind it. Mizuki growls, "What are you doing to me?" Shikamaru steps out from a bush and stares at the traitor.

Shikamaru yawns and states, "You're troublesome. Choji, Ino, Hinata, Neji, get'em."

Clark smirks, "You fell right into our little countertrap, traitor!"

"What he said!" Naruto says confidently.

Neji dashes out from behind a tree with Hinata and they work in perfect sync to strike. He spins to Mizuki's back and jabs at his chakra points while Hinata strikes at his chakra points from the front. Clark leaps into the air and punches Mizuki hard in the face. Shikamaru sees him in the air and quickly releases the jutsu. The silver-haired Chunin flies back through four trees and lands in a cloud of dust.

Ino shouts from up in a tree, "Stop throwing the target around!" She does a few hand signs and her body goes limp. Choji expands his hands and catches her when she falls out of the tree. He ducks inside a bush with her body. Ino's mind rushes forward, and as Mizuki stands to his feet while rubbing his face, the girl enters his mind.

_**Inside of Mizuki's Mind: **_

"Well, well, well, Master Mizuki is a killer," a cold voice says. Mizuki looks around in the darkness fearfully.

He shouts, "Who are you?"

"You killed your teammate, lied about it, and now you're going to join Orochimaru. Interesting. The Hokage shouldn't have to deal with trash like you," the voice murmurs. A low growl erupts from the backround.

He looks around frantically before curling up into a ball, yelling, "Get out! Get away!" The voice does not answer. A moment later, Mizuki opens his eyes.

He looks up to see Naruto standing over him. Naruto frowns at him and says angrily, "You will never harm my family." He leans forward and punches the man hard in the face. He stands up straight and does a hand sign. Thousands of clones appear around Mizuki. "With your catra sealed, you're dead meat!" they all shout.

"It's chakra," Shikamaru reminds him.

"Whatever!" they all shout before all jumping onto Mizuki with their weapons drawn. Clark and Neji jump with the clones with their own kunai drawn. Mizuki drops into a defensive stance but no amount of swinging or kicking will stop the onslaught of kunai and clones.

_**Ten Minutes Later: **_

The silver haired traitor lays on the ground with hundreds of kunai sticking out of him in all directions, bearing a distinct resemblance to a pincushion. Twelve Anbu appear around the body and the children are sitting in a circle a short distance away with the Forbidden Scroll between them. They are writing things down and practicing hand signs. Neji Hyuga and Clark Uzumaki seem to be progressing the fastest. Ino and Hinata are sniffing while they practice writing and wipe their eyes while the boys look sad, but confident.

"What happened here?" a Bear Anbu asks them.

Clark answers without his eyes leaving the scroll, "Mizuki tried to betray Konoha and join the traitor Sanin Orochimaru. I guess we just went overboard."

Neji states coldly, "He deserved it. He was not a true shinobi."

Ino wipes her eyes again and mutters, "He was my first kill." She breaks down crying. Choji puts his arm around her and lets her cry on his shoulder.

Hinata sniffs and whispers, "Mine too." Naruto hugs her tightly and lets her silently weep against his chest.

"It'll be okay, sis," he whispers. "Mommy and daddies will be very proud of you for stopping him." She nods against his shirt and stays against him. The Anbu all frown under their masks.

Shikamaru looks up at the Anbu and states, "If you were doing your job, we wouldn't have had to step in. As compensation and due to the Hokage owing us for this, he said that we can keep the Forbidden Scroll until further notice. Mom and Dad will return it when we're ready."

An Anbu recruit steps forward with the kanji for Ink on his mask but his commander holds up an arm to stop him. "Very well," the commander replies. "We will relay the message to Lord Hokage. We'll inform your parents of your whereabouts."

Shikamaru nods and mutters, "See that you do." He goes back to working on the scroll.

_**In One of Orochimaru's Bases: **_

"Come on, Kimimaro!" shouts Jirobo. "This is not full strength!" He smashes a wall with his fist and it crumbles. He leaps forward, catching both bone blades with his bare hands.

The platinum blonde haired boy states in a monotone voice, "I do not want to kill one of Lord Orochimaru's strongest pawns without authorization." He slips the blades away from his grip and jabs the bones at Jirobo's stomach. Four hands reach out of Jirobo's stomach and halt the blades from piercing the skin. A head forms on each of Jirobo's shoulders.

"We fight as a team! You're going to lose!" Ukon and Sakon say simultaneously. Jirobo grins fiercely and smashes Kimimaro into the ground.

Kimimaro grunts and stands to his feet slowly with bones in hand. "Better," mutters Kimimaro. "But that is not enough to win against me. I am Lord Orochimaru's prized one!" He rushes forward, only to be thrown into the wall by a giant club. An eerie tune pierces the air a moment later. A spider web splatters all over the boney warrior. Kimimaro exposes multiple bone blades near the web and pushes against it. He moves an inch forward before being slingshotted back against the stoney earth wall. The earth rises up over Kimimaro into a small dome and Jirobo shouts, "Earth Style: Earth Dome!"

Clapping is heard from the sidelines. "Quite impressive, Sound Four. You managed to capture your commander without using your curse marks. However, if the curse marks were to be removed," Amachi remarks. The dome explodes and web is scattered across the training area. Kimimaro stands in the center of a small crater with jagged lines stretching out over his skin. "Kimimaro, stand down. This exercise is over."

"Nobody but Lord Orochimaru commands me, Worm," states Kimimaro coldly. "You have no idea of the extent of my power."

"Kukuku, now, Kimimaro, that's Mr. Worm to you," a voice coos from the shadows.

The bone fighter drops to his knees and bows. "Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. I was not aware of your presence."

"It is quite alright, young one. How is their training coming along?" the Snake Sanin speaks inquisitively.

Kimimaro remains on his knees. "They are fast learners and are able to work as a team. If I may ask, my Lord, when is Kabuto scheduled to return? We need his guidance for any further advancement. Mr. Worm is completely outclassed and undereducated in this area of study."

"I resent that!" Amachi huffs with his arms folded. "I'll have you know that I am the leading scientist of—"

"Enough, Amachi," says Orochimaru in a dangerously flippant tone. "The question was not directed at you. As to answering your question, Kimimaro, I'm afraid that Kabuto is doing quite well in Konoha with gathering information. If he is successful, then it might be possible for me to gain access to the next generation of Konoha ninja, especially…a certain two or three."

Kimimaro frowns at the remark, but keeps his forehead to the ground regardless. "Lord Orochimaru, should we expect any others to join in our service for you anytime soon?"

"No," Orochimaru smiles. "I will need you at the height of your potential to fulfill my goal though. Make sure that there is no slacking off despite Kabuto's absence."

"There will be none, my Lord," Kimimaro answers reverently.

Orochimaru seems to melt into the shadows and disappear. His last words to the Sound Five are: "Never underestimate even the weakest of ninja."

"It seems that you will be Orochimaru's favorite pet for awhile longer," Amachi sneers.

Jumping to his feet, Kimimaro barks, "You heard Lord Orochimaru! Again, only this time, use alpha green!" A bone explodes from the ground and stops a few inches below Amachi. "Another comment like that, and I'll change your gender." Amachi gulps while the remaining Sound Five smirk.

Jirobo and the twins separate with Tayuya and Kidomaru taking up defensive stances opposite of their counterparts. A green glow illuminates their curse marks as the dark patterns spread. Kimimaro slides out his blades from his arms once more and drops into a defensive stance. Taking a look around at each of them, he mutters, "Begin."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


End file.
